


I’m…I’m in…The Emperor’s New Groove?!?!

by Hufflepuff1700



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff1700/pseuds/Hufflepuff1700
Summary: You’re a huge Disney fan! You’ve seen all the movies, know every lyric to every song, and love to cosplay any Disney character.One day, while having a marathon, you decide to watch “The Emperor’s New Groove.” You’ve always had a bit of a crush on Kuzco. This particular time, though, something happens.Tired from staying up late to watch the movies, you fall asleep. You wake up finding yourself in the middle of the jungle. After a bit of wandering, you find…PACHA?! He and his family take you in as a daughter and sister.A few months later, when Pacha is summoned to see Emperor Kuzco, he invites you to come with him as you haven’t been outside the village since you got there.Will you be able to keep your fangirl inside? Will you grow feelings for Kuzco? Will they be reciprocated?
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Time for another movie! I love Disney, ever since I saw Cinderella for the first time! My parents are Disney fanatics too. They’re at Disney World right now for their anniversary. It was my present to them; it took quite a few paychecks and extra jobs, but I finally got…the park tickets…so my grandparents chipped in the rest but let me have all the credit.

Wow…it’s already 1:30 a.m.? Oh well... I think I want to watch The Emperor’s New Groove. Oh, that’s one of my favorites! I’ve always enjoyed the funny banter of Pacha and Kuzco. I miss the old blue screen with the white castle opening. It’s so classic!

I start singing along with the “Theme Song Guy”. I know every lyric of every Disney song! I start to doze off at the part where Pacha is helping the old man from the banner. A little nap won’t hurt, I guess.

*time skip*

Wow! That’s such a great nap. I honestly don’t want to get up. The birds are singing a lullaby, the air is warm, the breeze welcoming, the grass is so comfy cozy…

….

…

…

…

GRASS?!?!?!?!?!??!

I shoot up from my bed…only to find I’m not in my bed!!! I’m in the middle of a…jungle? Ok, take a deep breath and calm down. I’m obviously still dreaming; I just have to pinch myself and I’ll wake up.

*pinch*

*pinch*

*pinch*

*PINCH*

IT’S NOT WORKING! I’M ACTUALLY IN A JUNGLE!! I’M FREAKING OUT!!

I don’t. This isn’t. I. *deep breath* Ok, panicking won’t help...no matter how much I want to right now. I should probably try and find a city, town, or village, civilization!

I freeze hearing something in the bushes. I immediately follow my instincts and hide behind the huge rock next to me. Whatever is coming this way is HUGE! I slowly start to back away, and then accidentally step on a branch. *Snap! * I freeze hoping whatever animal is there will just ignore the noise and leave.

“Who’s there?!”

Wait…that’s no animal. It’s a human! Maybe they can help me. I, cautiously, step out from behind the rock – just in case their unfriendly. As they slowly come into view, I see a tall, burly, man with a green poncho, black hair, and a brown hat. He kind of looks familiar, I just don’t know from where.

“Oh, hey are you ok?” He asks me. “I... I don’t know. I think I’m lost.” I don’t dare tell him I fell asleep in my room and then woke up in a jungle…he might think I’m crazy.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Where are your parents?” “I d-don’t know…I haven’t seen them for a couple of weeks…” “Really?! Well, I would ask you where you live but you said you were lost. Where do you come from?” “Far away from here. Where I’m from is far, far from any jungle. So, the fact that I’m here…I think I was…kidnapped.” Well, what else was I supposed to say?! How could I explain I’m from America!

“KIDNAPPED?!?!?! Oh, you poor thing!” This man then squeezes me into a suffocating hug. After he releases me – and I can breathe again – I ask him,” This may seem l like a weird question but, where am I, and what’s today’s date?” “I don’t think it’s weird, you were kidnapped. You’re in the Inca Empire and it’s 1360 AD.” …Say what now?

“I’m sorry…I’m in the Inca Empire?” “Well, yeah. Hey are you ok? You look a bit pale…” “I think I need to sit down.” I slowly descend onto the ground, the man sitting down with me. “I take it, that your home is incredibly far…?” “Yeah…which probably means…I’ll never see my parents again.” Especially if they aren’t born for another 600 years or so.

We sit for a while in silence, at this point, I’ve processed that I’m not only in a completely different country than home, but I’ve also travelled back in time.

“So kid, what’s your name?” He’s been nice to me so far…it couldn’t hurt to tell him, right? “I’m (Y/n).” “Well (Y/n), if you want, you can stay with me and my family…for as long as you want…even forever!” he says gently.

I turn to him shocked. “Really?!” “Well, yeah! We have plenty of room, and I know my kids would love to have a big sister, and my wife another daughter!” “I, I don’t know what to say! Thank you so much!” “No problem!”

I jump up and hug him, I’m so grateful to him. “Well, let get moving! It will be dark soon, and I don’t think you’ll want to miss dinner.” “Ha-ha that’s true!” We start walking in a comfortable silence. “Oh, I never asked you; what’s your name?” “Hmm? Oh, I’m Pacha.” Pacha...?? That definitely rings a bell.

As we near his village, I notice that it looks familiar too. But from where?! We finally reach his house, and two of the most adorable children I have ever seen come rushing out of the house.

“Dad! Dad! You’re home!” They jump on him squeezing the life out of him. “Hey Tipo! Chaca! How are my two favorite kids doing?!” I stand off in the back giving them some space, I don’t want to scare them. “We’re doing great!! And you made it just in time for dinner!” Tipo says. I smile at the little family, it reminds me of my family – that, I’ll never see again…. Chaca, then, notices me. “Papa, who’s that?” “Oh, this is (Y/n), she’s going to be living with us from now on.”

Both kids, look at me with calculating gazes. Well, as calculating as little kids can muster. They look at each other, then back at me, then at each other. They both nod…and proceed to jump on me. “NEW SISTER!!!!” All three of us land onto ground laughing. “What’s all the laughter about?! Dinner’s almost ready!!” says a woman’s voice from inside.

I start getting nervous, I hope his wife won’t mind me staying with them. I enter the kitchen to find a pregnant woman inside. “Ok, guys go wash up at the – oh, hi!” “H-hi...” “I’m Chicha, who might you be?” “I’m (Y/n). You have a lovely home.” “Thanks! It’s been in Pacha’s family for the past 6 generations.” Pacha then comes into the kitchen. “Hey Chicha, I see you’ve met (Y/n)!” “Yup! She’s a lovely girl, though where are your parents?” she says turning to me.

“Oh...umm. I was kind of kidnapped a while back…” “YOU WERE WHAT?!?!” “Yeah…but I’m fine! I just, my home is so incredibly far from here…” “Well you’re going to stay right here with us! We’d love to welcome you into our family!” I start to tear up as Chicha hugs me tight. I hug her back crying, “Thank you!” “Anytime dearie! Oof – oh this baby is happy you’re staying too! Your clothes are certainly different…” In this moment, I realize I’m still in my sweatpants and sweatshirt. “Oh um...” “No worries sweetie! I have some clothes that should fit you.” She says with a motherly smile. “Thank you!”

*Time skip*

As I’m lying in bed, I can’t help but remember that everything here is familiar. The names, the village, the nice family that took me in. ugh I’m getting agitated thinking about it! I know them from somewhere. It’s crazy, to think that not even 24 hours ago, I was at my house watching Disney movies. And now…I’m in 14 th century Inca Empire. It’s just like The Emperor’s New Groove. I get comfy in my new bed and start to slip into sweet sleep.

…

…

…

…

My eyes then pop open and I jolt up into a sitting position as I realize what’s happening….

I’M IN THE EMPEROR’S NEW GROOVE!!!!!!!!


	2. Four Months Later and A Summons

It’s been about four months since I’ve started living with Mom and dad; about a month after I came here I turned 17. Oh yea…since I don’t have my biological mom and dad anymore, Pacha and Chicha have claimed themselves as my new parents. They’re very insistent of it; they even made Tipo and Chaca give me the puppy dog eyes they know I can’t resist.

I’ve fully become accustomed to living in this time period too! I, also, help out as much as I can around the house, especially with mom being so far in her pregnancy. About one month or less and I’ll have another sibling! Tipo, Chaca, and I are very close. When they get scared, they both come into my room and cuddle with me. They say they’re trying to keep be from being scared, but I know better.

I’m currently washing dishes while mom takes a nap, when I hear a knock at the door. We’re not expecting anyone, and dad is out taking care of the garden. Who could it be? 

I go to answer the door and find…a royal messenger and a royal guard? “Are you the woman of the house?” “Oh no, I’m her daughter. She’s taking a nap right now. Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?” “Just make sure that this summons gets to Pacha.” He says handing me a scroll with the royal seal on it. “Of course. Would you like to come in for a drink?” “No thank you, ma’am. We’ve got to start heading back. But thank you for the offer.” And just like that, they leave.

My mind starts to fangirl…THE EMPEROR’S NEW GROOVE IS STARTING!! But, that also means, Kuzco will try to build his vacation home on our hill. None the less…I rush to the garden to give dad his summons.

“DAD! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!” I yell making my way to the garden. Dad comes rushing to meet me. “The royal guard and royal messenger dropped this off for you! He said it was a summons.” He then takes it and reads it. 

“It says that Emperor Kuzco wants me to meet with him…but it doesn’t say why.” “Really? Huh…” I start walking back to the house when dad stops me, “Hey (Y/n)..” “Yes dad?” “Do you want to come with me? To meet emperor Kuzco? I know that you haven’t been outside the village since you got here; I figured you’d want to travel and see new sights.” I’m speechless! Dad wants me to go with him? To meet Emperor Kuzco? “I would love to dad! Thank you! We…we just need to make sure mom is fine with it though.” “Oh yeah…right.”

Later that night at dinner, dad tells mom about his royal summons. “The Emperor wants to meet you?! Oh this is wonderful Pacha!” “Yeah, but I don’t know why he does…” “Well, go and find out!” “I will…I was also hoping to take (Y/n) along with me…” Mom freezes. “What…?” “Well, I just figured that since she hasn’t been outside the village since she first got here, it would be a nice experience for her to get out and see new sights.” He says gently so as not to upset mom in any way.

She silently sits there, thinking over what dad proposed to her. Turning to me, she asks, “How do you feel about this (Y/n)?” “I would love to go with dad and see the main kingdom. But I’m also fine with staying here and helping out more around the house.” More silence follows until she breaks it. “Well, you just turned 17…I think…it would be a good experience for you too.”

“Really?!” “Really!” she says smiling. I jump up out of my chair and hug her. “Thank you mom!” “No problem sweetie!” I look to dad with a smile on my face, “So when do we leave?” “Judging from the time he wants me there, I’d say tomorrow morning. “I better start packing then!” After I’ve gotten my stuff together, I say goodnight to my parents and siblings. Lying in bed, I hear the door creak open; and hear two pairs of small feet. “(Y/n)…(y/n) are you awake?” my little sister whispers. “Yes, what is it?” I respond.

I feel the bed sink on both sides of me, and two little bodies get under the covers with me. “Do you have to go with dad? What if you get lost again and we never see you again?” Tipo asks. “I’ll be with dad. He won’t let me get lost…you know that.” I say wrapping my arms around both of my younger siblings. “We’re just going to miss you (Y/n).” “I’m gonna miss you guys too, Chaca. I’ll be back before you know it!” “Ok. Can we stay with you tonight though?” “Of course! Goodnight guys. I love you.” “Goodnight sis/sissy.” We then drift off to sleep.

I wake up to find my little brother and sister clinging to me. I slowly, but surely, wiggle my way out of their hold and start to get ready for the journey. When I’m finished, I’m tackled to the ground. “WE THOUGHT YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!” “Now why would I do that? I can’t leave without saying goodbye!” They both climb on top of my back and I carry them outside where dad and mom are waiting. 

They then dismount me to climb onto dad. Mom and I hug each other tightly. “Now remember! Stay with your dad, don’t wander off, be kind and respectful to the Emperor.” “Yes mom I promise!” We hug one more time before I bend down to her stomach. “Now don’t you come until I get back! I want to be there when we welcome you to the world. And take it easy on mommy, she’s gonna be without me or dad for a few days. Okay? Kick if you understand.” I then put my hand on mom’s swollen belly and feel my sibling kick. “Good, we have an understanding.” Mom just laughs at me for making an “agreement” with the baby still in her womb.

Dad then walks over and says, “(Y/n) it’s time to go.” “Ok dad.” I hug mom, Tipo, and Chaca one more time. “We’ll see you guys in a few days!” “Bye Pacha/Dad! Bye (Y/n)/Sister!”

And with that, we then set off to the Emperor. Here we go!


	3. Meeting Kuzco

After walking so much – enough to make me want to never walk again – we made it to the kingdom! It’s gorgeous! It’s a bustling empire, much like New York City, or Washington D.C. Dad and I get checked into the little hotel we’re staying at for the night. Tomorrow dad and I meet the Emperor. I’m getting nervous because Kuzco is going to make dad unknowingly finalize his decision to build Kuzcotopia on our hill. “Hey (Y/n), you better get some rest, we’re meeting with the emperor first thing tomorrow morning in the throne room.” “Ok, dad. Goodnight, love you!” “Love you too sweetheart.” He says kissing my forehead. 

*time skip*

Dad and I are now walking up the steps. We don’t know where to go after we get to the top. “Maybe we should ask the guard how to get to the throne room.” I suggest. “Good thinking kiddo.” Dad then approaches one of the guards. “Uh, excuse me. I’m here to see Emperor Kuzco. You see, I got this summons—” “Inside, up the stairs, and to the left. Just follow the signs.” “Oh, great. Thanks a lot!” I hurriedly follow dad into the palace. 

He then sees a sandal on the ground and picks it up. “Pardon me. That’s mine.” I look up to see the old man that Kuzco had thrown out the window hanging from the now broken banner. He really looks like a sweet old man; reminds me a bit of my grandpa. “Oh, here you go.” “Thank you.” “You’re welcome.” Dad walks forward a bit until realizing the old man’s situation.

“Aah!! Oh, hey. Are you all right? Here. Let me, uh—” “Oh, you’re so very kind.” I then pick up and hand him his cane. Despite knowing the reason, I still ask, “What happened to you?” “Well, I… I threw off the Emperor’s groove.” “What?” dad asks. A bit panicked, the old man says, “His groove! The rhythm in which he lives his life, his pattern of behavior. I threw it off, and the emperor had me thrown out the window.” 

Dad then gasps, “Oh, really? I’m sipposed to see him today.” The old man then proceeds to jump onto my dad yelling, “Don’t throw off his groove!” “Oh, ok.” The man just then starts walking of, “Beware the groove.” “Hey, are you gonna be all right?” “Groove.” Dad and I just stand there for a bit. 

“Well, that was…interesting?” It was a bit more creepy in real life than in the movie. I turn to dad continuing, “I’m guessing we shouldn’t keep the Emperor waiting…if he’s having an off-day.” I glance back to where the old man descended down the stairs. “Yeah, we should. Come on (Y/n).”

We get to the outside of the throne room. By this time, Yzma should’ve been fired and ranting to Kronk in her “secret lab.” Dad then tells the guard and a servant about how he was here to see the Emperor. 

After a few minutes, we’re both escorted into the throne room. Dad starts off, “Ahem. Uh, afternoon, your highness. I’m here because I received a summons—” “Hey, there he is! My main village man.” “Um, Pacha. Anyway, I got this summons—” I stand off to the side, so as not to really be noticed by Kuzco. I definitely have to say…his cartoon doesn’t do him justice. His long black hair, his black eyes with a hint of brown, his slim but toned athletic figure… Hold up….what?

“Pacha. That’s right. You are just the man I wanted to see.” I guess he hasn’t noticed me yet. He gets closer to dad and then his eyes sweep over to me. I knew I spoke too soon. Kuzco seems to have stopped in his tracks with an awe-filled look on his face. I turn to see what he’s looking at, but there’s nothing there. Is…is he looking at me? No, he can’t be.

He seems to snap out of it and saunters over to me. “And who are you my glittering jewel?” he says flirtatiously. I though am, surprisingly, unamused – despite my Disney fangirl saying, ‘Oh my god, it’s Kuzco!’. I respectfully curtsy and say, “I’m (Y/n), your highness.” “(Y/n), huh? Um, what exactly is your relationship with, Pacha, here?” “He’s my dad…why?” “Oh, no reason. And please, call me Kuzco.” He then looks me up and down, checking me out. He then starts smirking. I simply raise a brow. Dad then steps in front of me, effectively blocking me from Kuzco’s view. 

“Uh, I’m the man you wanted to see?” Dad says as to distract Kuzco’s attention from me. “Oh, yes! Word on the street is you can fix my problem. You can fix my problem, can’t you?” “Sure. I’ll do what I can.” Ah, the famous last words. “Good, good. That’s just what I wanted to hear. Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?” Kuzco starts leading my dad to another room, gesturing for me to follow them. 

We enter into a room with a platform with a curtain over it. “Well, I know we grow the cops that you use here at the palace. We also herd the llamas that you –” Kuzco then pulls a cord, thus, lifting the curtain showing a model of our village.

“Is that our village Emperor Kuzco?” “Yes it is! And it’s just Kuzco to you sweet cheeks!” He winks at me while leaning on the model. I just roll my eyes in my mind, while I just nod to Kuzco. Turnign to my dad he says, “You got a pretty sweet little setup there on top of that hill, don’t you? Ha ha ha!” Dad, say no.

“Yeah. My family has lived on that hilltop for the last 6 generations.” “Uh-huh. So tell me, where do you find you get the most sun?” “Oh, I’d say just on the other side of those trees. When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing.” Dad says with a dreamily voice.

“That’s true. When the sunlight hits the trees just right…it’s like all the stuff in your life that stresses you out, they just go away. Even if it’s for just a few minutes; it makes you feel refreshed.” I close my eyes remembering how I felt when I first saw it. I open my eyes to see Kuzco smiling at me. I start to blush just a little bit. The moment is ruined when Kuzco decides to speak.

“Well, that settles it.” “Really?” “Yep. Problem solved. Thanks for coming. Both of you…especially you (Y/n).” I scowl slightly at him. Dad is a bit confused. “That’s it? That’s all you wanted me for?” “I just needed an insider’s opinion before I ok’d this spot for my pool.” Oh no…

“Uh…your pool?” Kuzco then slams a model mansion on top of the model of our home! I always hated this part of the movie…now I hate it even more since it’s my house too!!

“Boo-yah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway complete with water slide.” “What?” “Isn’t it great? It’s my birthday gift to me. Ha! I’m so happy. Oh, and it’s also open to you Goddess!” “I’m sorry, but you don’t get to call me that! Especially if you’re destroying my house!” I say as calmly as I can.

“Your house?” He asks confused. “Pacha is my dad! I told you that not even five minutes ago. So, it’s my house too!” 

After coming out of his shock, dad stutters, “Uh…uh…um…I don’t understand how this could happen.” “Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I give the word, and your town will be destroyed to make way for this…So, if I were you, I’d pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home.” “But, um, where will we live?” “Hmm…Don’t know, don’t care. How’s that? Although, Goddess, you’re more than welcome to stay here at the palace…with me!” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“If you think, I would ever, EVER, move in with you aftr what you’re doing to my family, to my village, you’ve got another thing coming!” I almost scream. “Ooh, feisty! I love that in a woman!” He sends me his heart-stopping smirk…I mean…his smirk. I just look away out of slight disgust…not because I’m…blushing if that’s what you’re thinking.

“Oh, but wait. You can’t –” Dad tries to convince the Emperor, when two guards lock their spears to make an “X” in front of him, preventing him from getting any closer to Kuzco. He slowly turns around toward my dad, and says in a deeper, more authoritative voice, “When I give the word, your little town thingy will be bye-bye. Bye-bye!” “Oh, w-wait. No –” 

As the guards push my father out of the room, I go after him only to have my arm caught by Kuzco. “So, now that the peasant is out of the way, how would you like to stay with me?” he says seductively. But I put my foot down, and follow through with what I said earlier. Getting in his face, seething, I say, “I. Will. Never. Forgive. What. You. Are. Doing. To. My. Family. And I will never, ever, like you in any way. Not even as an acquaintance. Because not only are you destroying my home, but you insulted my father. You’re a despicable, selfish, heartless man” I rip my arm from his grip and flee after my father, unbeknown to me, leaving a hurt and heartbroken Emperor.

I find my father sitting on the steps with his head in hands. Wrapping him in a hug I say, “Don’t worry dad. We’ll figure this out.” “I hope so (Y/n). I hope so.” I pull my worrisome father from his seat, “Lets go home…” He slightly smiles, and we make our way from the hotel.

I know how it will end, I know that Kuzco will have a change of heart; but that doesn’t mean that I’m not worried for my family. After all…they’re all I have left.


	4. Kuzco Is A Llama…Could This Get Any Better?!

After packing up, dad and I load the cart. Sighing, dad says, “What am I gonna tell the village?” “We’ll figure it out dad. We just…need to have hope that things will work out in our favor.” I hug him tightly. He hugs me back, and we set off back home.

As we’re walking, I hear, “Hey! Hey, you!” I immediately recognize Kronk’s voice. Dad must be so lost in his thoughts he can’t hear him. I pretend not to as well, so as to not disrupt the timeline. Well…any more than I actually have just by being here. 

After a long journey, we finally make it home. As we approach the gate, I hear my little brother yell, “Dad and (Y/n) are home!!” “Come here!” Tipo and Chaca run towards us, and jump into dad’s arms. “Hey, ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Come here. Ha ha ha!” They then jump off dad and onto me, taking the three of us down laughing.

“Dad! (Y/n)! I ate a bug today!” “Oh! Was mom baking again? Heh. Don’t tell her I said that.” Mom comes over saying, “I heard that. Ok, everybody, move aside. Lady with a baby coming through.” She hugs Dad and I tightly. “I’m glad you both made it back safely!” “Us too!”

Tipo then drags dad into the doorway while Chaca drags me. “Dad, dad, dad! Look at how big I am!” “We were all measured today.” “Oh.” Tipo then stands next to the llama carved into the that has different height markings. “I’m going through a growth spurt. I’m as big as you were when you were my age.” “Mm-hmm. Sure are.” 

Chaca then comes over, “That’s not as impressive as my lose tooth. See?” She wiggles her tooth really fast. Oh I remember those days…

“Okay, okay, you two. Our deal was that you could stay awake until (Y/n) and Daddy came home. Now say goodnight.” They then turn to dad, and like always, pull the puppy dog eyes. “Dad, do we have to?” they say in unison.

“No, you two can stay up.” Mom and I look at him eyebrows raised. He then pulls mom into a hug, “We’re just gonna be sitting here telling each other how much we love each other. Right, honey?” he then makes kissy faces at her, making me laugh, and the other two cringe. “Ew!/Blecch! GOODNIGHT!” We all share a laugh.

“So, what did the emperor want?!” mom asks excitedly. Dad’s and my face just drop. “Ahem. You know what? He couldn’t see me.” “Couldn’t see you?! Why not?!” “We don’t know mom.” “Well, that’s just rude!” I always loved this part of the movie when Chicha went off.

“Well, he is the emperor. I’m sure he’s busy.” Oh dad you should know by now that you can’t pacify mom when she starts going. “No, no, no, no. No. Emperor or no emperor, it’s called common courtesy.” “Honey…” “If that were me, I’d march right back there and demand to see him, and you know I would.” “Sweetie, sweetie, think of the baby.” “Pacha, I’m fine. The baby’s not coming for a while, but even if it was, I’d give that guy a piece of my mind. That kind of behavior just—just—Uhh! I gotta go wash something.” 

It’s so amusing watching mom short circuit, as I call it. I notice dad looking around the house, no doubt trying to memorize it as best he can. If only I could tell him how the story will end… Mom takes notice of dad’s mood. “Pacha? You ok?” “Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m just a little tired from the trop. Um…I’m gonna go put Misty away. (Y/n), you mind helping me unload the cart?” “no, I’ll help dad.” I look at mom with an “I’ll tell you later” face. She nods in understanding.

Dad and I make it to the garden. He sits down, still worried about the fate of our village. I rub his back reminding him that I’m here and will help in any way I can.

Dad and I then walk over to cart and dad notices a red sack; the very sack containing Kuzco as a llama. Oh this is going to be good! When the sack starts moving, dad opens it and out pops the red and black llama. “Huh? Whoa. Where’d you come from, little guy?” And que the talking llama…

Drowsily, Kuzco says, “No touchy.” At that, my dad screams pulling me behind him, “Aah! Demon llama!!” “Demon llama?! Where?!” He then turns to Misty and they both scream. Kuzco jumps out of the bag and tries, keyword “tries”, to run but just crashes into the ground. “Ok, demon llama. Just take it easy. We mean you no harm.” “What are you talking about—Oh, wait. I know you! You’re that whiny peasant. And his daughter, who rejected me!” 

Dad gasps, “Emperor Kuzco?” “Yeah. who do you think you were talking to?” “uh, how did—Umm… you don’t… look like the emperor.” “What do you mean I don’t ‘look like the emperor’?” I jump in, “Emperor Kuzco…do this.” I say wiggling my fingers in front of my face. “What is this, some kind of little game you country folk like to—Aah! It can’t be! Aah! Aah! Aah! My face! Aah! My beautiful, beautiful face!” I stifle a laughter, this is so much better than the movie.

My dad attempts to calm down the emperor turned llama. “okay, okay, okay.” “I’m an ugly, stinky llama!” “Wait, okay, your majesty.” “Llama face!” Why is he so whiny..? “Shh! What happened?” “I’m trying to figure that out, ok?” He goes to stand, but fails to do so, making me choke back a laugh that tried to escape. “Ohh-ho! I can’t remember! I can’t remember anything…Wait a minute. I remember you two. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was, and then offering you to stay with me, and then you both got mad at me. Ohh!” He glares at us, like her connected all the dots. “And you turned me into a llama!” 

Indignantly, dad responds, “What? No, we did not.” “Yes, and then you kidnapped me.” This is quite entertaining…where’s my popcorn? “Why would I kidnap a llama? “I have no idea. You’re the criminal mastermind, not me.” “What?!” Kuzco thinks it over, “Hmm. You’re right. That’s giving you way too much credit.” I roll my eye at that. Just because we live in the country, doesn’t mean we’re stupid and incompetent. 

“Ok, I have to get back to the palace. Yzma’s got that ‘secret lab.’ I’ll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back. Hey, you. No waste, let’s go.” He grabs onto the fence using it to walk. Neither me nor dad budge an inch. “Hey, Tiny, Goddess, I wanna get out of this body. Wouldn’t you? Now let’s go.” Why does he keep calling me that?! It’s getting irritating.

“Build your summerhouse somewhere else.” Dad says bluntly. “You want to run that by me again?” “I can’t let you go back, unless you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else.” “Hmm. I got a little secret for you. Come here. No, closer. I DON’T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!” I’ll be surprised if dad can hear out of that ear from now on. I jump in, “Then we can’t take you back.” He looks at me shocked, like he forgot I was there. “Fine. I don’t need you. I can find my own way back.” 

Dad starts to look worried. Yeah, he may be trying to destroy our home, but no one deserves to be hurt that way. …Well, except Yzma. “I wouldn’t recommend it! It’s a little dangerous if you don’t know the way.” “Nice try, pal.” Ugh! Why must he be so difficult?!

“No, really, I’m telling you, there are Jaguars and snakes can quicksand!” “I’m not listening.” “My dad’s not kidding! Listen, you cannot go in there!” “La la la la. Oh. Heh heh. Still not listening Goddess.”

“Aw, you…Fine. Fine. Go ahead! If there’s no Kuzco, there’s no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of our problem.” Dad starts to walk away, but keeps looking back until he stops. “We’re going after him aren’t we…?” “Yup.” “Ok, I’ll go tell mom.” 

I rush back to the house and find mom sitting by the window. “Mom!” “(Y/n)?! What’s wrong?!” “Nothing; I just wanted to let you know dad and I are going back to emperor. You were right, we should’ve had him see us.” “Ok, you two be safe! I’ll tell your siblings where you are.” “Thanks mom!” I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek before running back to dad.

“Ok, here we go. Let’s save Kuzco!”


	5. Saving Kuzco

Dad and I have been walking for a while. It reminds me of when he first found me. I wonder how my parents are doing? Do they miss me? I sure miss them.

“So..” “So…what?” “What did Kuzco mean when he said that you ‘rejected him’?” I froze. I don’t know how to say this…especially to my dad…

“Oh, ummm…well…” “(Y/n)…” “Ok, so he might’ve asked me to stay at the palace with him after he had you dragged out of the room by the guards…and I may have said that would never happen because he’s destroying our home and insulted you…and I may have called him a ‘despicable, selfish, heartless man’…”

Dad starts laughing at me! I just told him that I disrespected the emperor! I expected to be scolded and told that may have jeopardized our favor with Kuzco…wait…no that’s mom, not dad. 

“Oh, I wish I could’ve been there to see that. I am glad though that you defended me.” “Of course I did! You’re my father! Why would I want to stay with some self-centered Emperor? A tall emperor, with onyx black eyes, silky smooth copper skin, soft onyx black hair – what?”

I see my dad with a knowing smirk on his face. “Nothing…” “Dad seriously what?!” “I think you have a bit of a crush on the emperor-turned-llama..” “What?! I do not!!” Mhmmm—sure..then why are you blushing?”

I just storm off, “Don’t we have a llama emperor to save?” “Oh, right! How are we gonna find him?” “AHHHHH!” “There his is.”

We both run in the direction of the scream. We then come up to find Kuzco cornered on the edge of the cliff. “Dad! What are we gonna do?!” Cuz I don’t think I can swing on a vine…

He looks around and finds a vine. He grasps it and says to be, “Get on my back!” “What?! Are you out of your mind?!” “Just do it!” I jump onto dad’s back, with my eye glued shut! He then leaps off the ledge toward Kuzco. Right as we get above him, I lose my grip on dad and fall down! “AAH!” I feel myself land in someone’s arms. I open my eyes and find Kuzco looking at me…concerned? 

“Hey! Are you ok?” “Umm…yeah I-I’m ok…” He goes to say something when we hear growling…oh, right…the jaguars…

I then look and see dad swinging back. He grabbed Kuzco, who tightened his hold on me. “Don’t worry your highness! I gotcha! You’re safe now!” “Dad look out!” We get spun around a thick tree branch, dad on one side, Kuzco and I on the other.

“Maybe I’m just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this, to me, might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn’t you say?” No, no, no. it’s—it’s ok. This—this is all right. We can figure this out!” Kuzco turns to me, “You alright?” I just nod, staring down a deep ravine…would now be a bad time to mention my fear of extreme heights.... “Hey, hey, hey! Look at me, just look at me. We’re gonna be alright.” 

I turn to find him with a comforting look on his face. “See, there you go.” Then we hear a creak and the branch starts to fall. “I hate you.” We start to fall down the ravine, my breath caught in my throat prevents me from screaming. 

After a bumpy ride, we finally make it down to the river…only to go through white water rapids. You know, when I said I wanted to go white water rafting…this isn’t what I meant. Making it through the water, we slowly float along. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting all funned out.” Kuzco tells dad. “Uh-oh.” “Don’t tell me. We’re about to go over a huge waterfall.” “Yep.” “Sharp rocks at the bottom?” “Most likely.” “Bring it on.”

Right before we go over, I close my eyes and feel Kuzco take my hand in his hoof, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Why…why is he being so…nice? We finally go over the waterfall and as soon as we hit the water, the branch breaks. 

Dad and I come up for air but neither of us can see Kuzco. “Dad where is he?!” “I don’t know!” I turn and see Kuzco come up—unconscious. He starts to sink but I dive down and haul him to the riverbank. Dad proceeds to continue pulling him up further.

“Your highness! Your highness, can you hear me?” Dad is trying to make sure the emperor is still alive. “Oh, boy. Come on, breathe. Breathe! (Y/n) keep trying to wake up, I’m going to try and find something to help!” Wait, no, that’s not how the movie goes! He needs to do the “kiss of life” on Kuzco! “Wait! Dad!” He runs off.

Ugh!! I’m gonna have to do it, aren’t I? This is disgusting. I get ready to perform CPR, and I as get close enough, Kuzco’s eyes pop open. I try to pull away, Kuzco grabs my face, pulls me down, and kisses me!! My first kiss is with a llama!! I try to pull away but he just tights his grip and puts one of his hands on the back of my head, trapping me. 

I am suddenly pulled off of Kuzco and find my dad with a red face. “WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY DAUGHTER?!?!” “What? She kissed me first!” “I was trying to give you CPR! I thought you weren’t breathing!” “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” He winks at me, causing me to become flustered. “N-n-no I didn’t!” “Then why are you blushing?” he smirks while wiggling his eyebrows. I just huff and turn away.

A few minutes after everyone calms down, dad is trying to get a fire going, Kuzco is still drying off, and I’m gargling some fresh water to clean my mouth from the unwanted kiss. “Oh, come on! It wasn’t bad.” “BAD?! My first kiss was with a llama…A LLAMA!!!” 

Kuzco paused at this and looked at me with shock and disbelief. “I-I was your first kiss..?” “Why do you seem so shocked?” “I just…I just assumed with how kind and sweet you are, that you had kissed someone before…because I think you’re beautiful on the inside…” Now it’s my turn to be shocked. “No, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you.” “Anytime Goddess!” “And we’re back…”

Dad voices his thoughts, “You were fine! You didn’t have to kiss my daughter! We could’ve left you to the jaguars, you know?!” “But now that you’re here, you two will take me back to the palace. I’ll have Yzma change me back, and then I’ll start construction on Kuzcotopia! Oh, yeah!”

I can tell dad’s trying to keep his cool, using his frustration to try to get our fire started. “Ok, now, look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here.” “Mm-hmm.” I cut in, “We just think if you really thought about it, you’d decide to build your home on a different hilltop.” 

“And why would I do that?” “Because…deep down, I think you’ll realize that you’re forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you.” Kuzco looks like he’s partially listening, partially not caring…

“And that’s…bad?” See?! What did I tell ya?! Dad chuckles, “Well, yeah. Nobody’s that heartless.” Wait until you meet Yzma dad…

“Mmm. Now take me back.” “What? Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you!” Uh, yeah. Doy! Me! Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You two are the only one’s that doesn’t seem to be with the program, eh, Pacha? Goddess?” I’ve about had enough of this jerk…I may know that he’ll change his mind but he’s getting on my last nerve.

I set towards them, “You know what? Someday, you’re going to wind up all alone, and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.” Kuzco looks at me with guarded eyes, yet, I can see a bit of wounded emotion behind them. I know he doesn’t want to be alone…

“Thanks for that. I’ll log that away. Now, for the final time, I order you to take me back to the palace.” “Looks to me like you’re stuck out here, because unless you change your mind, I’m not taking you back.” Dad says with some sternness behind his tone.

Dad then sits down on a log that he found, resuming his task of starting the fire. I start towards him when a rock flies past me and hits dad in his head. We both turn to see Kuzco, looking like Tipo when he got caught eating the cookies mom had made for the neighbors. 

“Huh? What? I didn’t do anything. I didn’t – somebody’s throwing stuff. Maybe it was Goddess here..” “Why would I, of all people, have been the one to throw the rock at my dad?” I say crossing my arms, looking at him with my eyebrow raised. 

“Hey! I don’t know how you spend time with your dad…though…I’d like to know someday.” “Not gonna happen.” I say glaring at him. Looking at dad, he clears his throat to say,”You going to build a fire or what?” He then walks over to the stone wall right by us and starts to lie down.

I sit next to dad. “He’s never going to change his mind.” He rubs his head in exhaustion. “We’ll figure something out…don’t worry!” I hug him and enjoy the fire with him. I don’t know how much time passes, but next thing I know, I hear someone shivering and teeth chattering. I look over to see Kuzco freezing to death.

I turn to dad asking him for his poncho, “Dad he needs it, he may be heartless but we aren’t. We’re warm by the fire, he’s next to a cold rock.” “Ok.” I walk over to Kuzco and put the poncho over him to keep him warm. Before I could stop myself, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I know there’s some good in you…I just wish I could see it.” I walk back over to dad, not noticing the wide-open eyes, or the blushing red cheeks of the llama emperor, watching me walk back. 

“I saw that.” Playing dumb I say, “Saw what?” “I saw you kiss his forehead…” He looks at me with a smug, knowing look on his face. “Psh—wha?! No! I-I didn’t do—” “Yeah, right! You like him…don’t you?”

I sigh, “Maybe…I don’t know. It’s complicated. It’s like, when my grip slipped when we swung on the vine, he caught me and looked concerned. Then when we were wrapped around the branch, he comforted me…he held my hand reassuringly. He did the same when we went over the waterfall too…”  
“Sounds like he actually likes you.” “Yeah…but then he goes back to being a jerk and talking about destroying our village for his silly, lavish summer home. I love our village…I don’t want to lose it.” 

The thought of us being evicted from our village, makes me think back to when I was transported to this dimension; being separated from my parents. “Are you thinking about your parents?” “Yeah... I really miss them. But I didn’t have any siblings, I was an only child. So I’m happy that I have Tipo & Chaca. And I’m glad that you were the one who found me when I was lost.” “Me too. You’ve been such a joy to have & you’re a great influence on your younger siblings. I’m grateful for that.” I start tearing up at hearing those words. “Thanks dad!”

After hugging my dad, we decided to get some sleep. We lay by the fire, listening to the lullaby of the jungle. “Goodnight (Y/n).” “Goodnight Dad.” We fell asleep, warmed by the fire. All the while, Kuzco had heard every word I said, looking at me in a different light.


	6. Kuzco Has A Change of Heart...Sorta

I wake up to feel something nuzzling me. I slowly open my eyes, to find a squirrel looking at me. I really hope this is the squirrel they show in the movie. My hope is well founded when he hands me the acorn with, what I hope is the equivalent of a smile. So I just smile at him and take the acorn. “Thank you sweetie!” He just looks down shyly and then scurries away.

I then hear rustling from a bush near by and out pops dad with a smile on his face. “(Y/N)!!! Kuzco has changed his mind! He’s not going to destroy the village!” No dad, he’s tricking you. “Really?!” I ask in disbelief & suspicion.

“Yeah! I don’t know what did it, but I’m glad he changed his mind!” I look around & couldn’t find Kuzco. “Where is he?” “He’s over by the river. Why?” “I just want to talk to him.” 

I walk down down to see him sitting by the riverbed staring at the water. I go and clear my throat, startling him. “Good morning.” “M-morning?” “Mind if I sit?” “Not at all; go ahead.” We just sit in a semi-comfortable, semi-awkward silence. “So...my dad told me that you changed your mind. That, you’re not going to tear down our village.” 

Kuzco looked a little guilty, which I knew was from the fact that he was lying. “Oh it’s no biggie...” “No, it actually is...” am I being bad by guilt-tripping him? Maybe, but I want him to see how this will affect us. “You see...Pacha isn’t my real father. He found me four months ago lost in the jungle. I was kidnapped by people & taken from my home. I only know that because where I’m from, there aren’t any jungles. I was unconscious the whole time. I don’t know who did that or why; all I know is that I’ll never see my parents again.” 

I look at Kuzco for his reaction, & I’m surprised to see him tearing up. “You...I... I don’t know what to say.” “I’m not expecting you to say anything; it’s just that Pacha & his family took me in. I gained a family back. And the thought of them being uprooted is a cause of worry for me; especially since my mom is pregnant & due to deliver any day now. So...I really appreciate that you changed your mind.” I turn to hug him, I feel him tense up but slowly return the hug. 

After a while I let go, “Come on your highness; let’s get you home.” I walk off, leaving a stunned, flustered llama emperor behind.

I find dad & we then we start off to the palace. We finally reach the bridge that I call, “Certain Death.” It took 20 minutes for Pacha to convince me to walk across when we were going to first meet Kuzco. Hey!! You know how the movie goes! It’s a rickety bridge!

Dad & Kuzco start walking across the bridge. I stayed back, I don’t want to be on that thing when it breaks. “Hey, (Y/n)? You ok?” Dad yells back. “You know how I feel about this; just..just give me a minute.” Kuzco turned back and said, “(Y/n), what’s wrong?” “I, I just don’t like this bridge…it’s too rickety for me. I’m gonna wait until you both get across.” Kuzco looks like he wants to say something but he refrains from doing so. They continue on walking across the death trap. 

“Ok. Once we cross this bridge, it’s only an hour to the palace.” 

“Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath.” 

“I believe it...” 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” 

I start giggling at them…until I remember what’s supposed to happen next. Pacha is gonna get stuck dangling from the bridge, Kuzco won’t save him, the both end up falling, they get back up, and then Kuzco saves dad.

I look back at them and as soon as I do, Dad falls through. “OOH! Whoa!! Kuzco!! Kuzco!!” This is so much more terrifying in real life! “DAD!!” Kuzco just stands there and then reaches his neck down, “Yeah?” “Quick! Help me up!” Kuzco then jumps over Pacha and keeps walking. “No I don’t think I will!” I fume at this, “WHAT?!” Dad then says in disbelief, “You’re going to leave me here?” “Well, I was going to have you imprisoned for life, make Goddess over there my empress, but I kind of like this better. Come on Goddess.” 

I stand there in disbelief, “If you even think I would even consider becoming your empress after you purposefully leave my dad to die…then you have no heart and don’t deserve to be human again.” I feel my eyes brimming with tears, Kuzco looking at me disheartened. I turn back to dad, who has a sympathetic look on his face, “Dad try and hold on. I’m gonna go get some vines and try to get you out of there.” 

I turn and storm away not looking at Kuzco. When I’m a ways away, I start to cry. I can’t believe how much this hurts…why does it hurt so much? ‘Because you like him.’ ‘No I don’t…’ ‘Yes you do…I know you do…I’m your conscience.’ I stop sobbing and start gathering vines. I really do like Kuzco, it just hurts more in person – than in the movie – to see him act like that.

I walk back with a ton of vines to get dad out of the ravine. When I come back, I see the bridge is gone.

…

…

…

THE BRIDGE IS GONE!!!!

How could I have forgotten this part! A couple of seconds later, I hear yelling progressively getting louder. Dad and Kuzco fly up out of the ravine and land on the cliff. They don’t notice me and I stand there shocked. I didn’t realize I had still been holding the vines until I dropped them on the ground. Dad and Kuzco turn to see me there mouth agape. 

We start laughing at the situation. But then we hear the ground shifting. The cliff where dad is standing starts to giveway. Kuzco jumps into action, “Look out!” He grabs dad with his mouth and tosses him close to me. “Whoo! Yeah! Ooh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. ‘Ooh, I’m a crumbly canyon wall, and I’m taking you with me.’ Well, not today, pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh.” Kuzco starts dancing. 

Dad’s still in shock, points to Kuzco, “You just saved my life.” Dad is in such disbelief. Kuzco stops dancing, “Huh? So?” “I knew it.” “Knew what?” “That there is some good in you after all.” “Oh, no.” “Admit it.” “Wrong.” “Yes, there is.” “Nuh-uh!” “I think there is.” “Nuh-uh!” “Hey, you could’ve let me fall.” “Come on, what’s the big deal? Nobody’s that heartless!” Kuzco realizes what he says and gasps. “Don’t read too much into it. It was a one-time thing.”

I don’t know what came over me, but before I realize it, I’m running to Kuzco and tackle him in a hug – both of us falling to the ground. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for saving my dad!” I feel his arms…well, llama legs…slowly wrap around me. I then come to my senses and scurry off of him. He looks at me with a smug smirk, and dad looks at me with a knowing smile. I then cross my arms with my red face and say, “Don’t read too much into it. It was a one-time thing.” 

Dad thankfully speaks up and says, “Right. Sure. Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, it’s a 4-day walk to the palace.” Kuzco looks shocked. “What? You mean you’re still taking me back?” “I shook on it, didn’t I?” Kuzco appears thoughtful, “Well, yeah, but I hope you realize that doesn’t change a thing. I’m still building Kuzcotopia when I get back.” I pipe up, “Well, 4 days is a long time. Who knows? Maybe you’ll change your mind.” “Like, you could also change your mind and become my empress?” He smirks, I deadpan, “Keep dreaming emperor.” “Oh I will…Uh-huh. Four days. What are the chances of you carrying me?” “Not good.” 

And with that, we head off for a detour to the palace. Dad leads the way and Kuzco hangs back with me. “So…” “So?” “About that hug…” I feel my face start to heat up and find sudden interest in my feet. “I told you…one-time thing.” “Uh-huh…sure…” I look up to see Kuzco smirking. I roll my eyes and try to keep from smiling. “You’re insufferable.” “You’re funny.” “You’re gorgeous.” “You’re not playing this correctly!!” He smiles and we continue walking in silence. 

This is gonna be a long four days.


	7. Kuzco Breaks My Heart

After a couple of days, Kuzco looks to my dad, “Carry me?” “No.” “You don’t understand, you HAVE to carry me.” “Why?” Because I have…low blood sugar.” We stop and look at him. “Really?” “Yes.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Fine.” I look at dad, “You’re going soft on him dad.” “I am/He is not!” they scream in unison. I shrug, “Ok. But you are…” They both scowl at me and we continue walking.

I keep wondering…when the movie ends, will I be sent back home? I miss my parents and grandparents, but I don’t want to go home. I want to stay, be Tipo and Chaca’s big sister, be Kuzco’s girlfriend. FRIEND! I MEAN FRIEND! I don’t want to be his girlfriend…I mean he’s cuter than I expected in real life compared to the cartoon. And I know he’s really good inside…ugh curse my teenage hormones.

A couple hours pass and dad, who’s still carrying the emperor-turned-llama, “Low blood sugar, huh?” “Yeah. It’s a curse.” “Ha. Well, as soon as we get something to eat, you’re walking the rest of the way.” We walk up to the restaurant to find a “No llama’s allowed” sign. Dad and Kuzco look at each other, “What are you boys thinking?” “Give us a minute.”

I sit down on the steps and wait a few minutes. I hear someone clear their throat and hear a woman say, “Hello miss. What’s a gorgeous thing like you doing here all alone?” I turn around to respond, only to find Kuzco dressed up like a woman. I stare at him for a few seconds before I burst out laughing! I’m laughing so hard that I fall of the steps. “Hey! I don’t look that funny.”

Looking up to see a pouting llama, I go over with a sympathetic expression, “Yes you do.” I pat his shoulder and go into the restaurant. The three of us sit in the booth and the waitress comes over. “Welcome to Mudka’s Meat Hut, home of the mug…” she looks at Kuzco, who giggles like a lady, making it harder for me to keep a straight face, “of meat. What’ll it be?” Kuzco speaks up, “Well, this beautiful goddess right here can have anything she wants, right honey?” 

I resist the urge to grimace, and Dad looks over and says, “We’ll have 3 specials. Is that all right, you two?” “Oh, whatever you say, papa. You know what my love and I like.” I then choke on the water I was sipping. “Hee hee hee. They’re on their honeymoon. I was just meeting them for lunch.” I send a secret glare to dad with a hint of playful betrayal behind it. “Bless you for coming out in public. So that’s 3 specials—” “And an onion log.” I nudge Kuzco to subtly remind him to use his other voice, “To split.” Again with another girly giggle. 

She just smiles the fakest smile I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something since I’ve seen Maileen’s fake sincere smile at school when she said she “forgot to me” to her party…when the whole school was invited. 

“Ordering! I need two heartburns and a deep-fried doorstop on table 12!” As soon as the waitress was out of hearing distance, we burst out laughing. “Ok, so I’ll admit this was a good idea.” “Me too. Could’ve done without you and I being together though.” “When will you two learn that all my ideas are good ones?” “That’s funny, because I thought you going into the jungle by yourself,” “Being chased by jaguars,” “Lying to me and my daughter to take you back to the palace were all really bad ideas.” “Anything sounds bad when you two say it with that attitude.” I just shake my head with a smile on my face.

“Hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple and father. Mazel tov.” I thought this scene was a bit disgusting, nauseating even, in the cartoon…IMAGINE IT IN REAL LIFE!! I just stare at the pillbug with disgust, both at the sight and smell. Dad just starts digging in and devours his, while I push mine far away from me. I look at Kuzco who looks just as disgusted as I am. 

Dad looks at us, seeing our unopened pillbugs. “Oh, here. Let me get that for you.” He then hits it and I turn to the window to breathe any air not contaminated by the pillbug. “Uck!” “Where are you going?” “I’m just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef. Goddess, want to come with?” “Eh sure, why not.” “You’re gonna get us thrown out.” “Please. With this disguise, I’m invisible.”

We walk into the kitchen, “Hey, what’s cooking in here?” We walk over to the chef. “You two aren’t supposed to be here.” “look, all I know is the food looked iffy. I’m not the only one that thinks that, I’m sure. I know goddess here is on my side.” I hear dad, “Psst! Hey!” “So we’re just checking to make sure you’re going to take the main course up a notch. It’s a simple question. Is there or is there not anything edible…on this menu?”

Dad drags us to the closet, “Hey I didn’t ask him about dessert yet! What’s going on?” “No time to explain. We gotta get out of here.” Oh no! Yzma and Kronk! Dad tries to push open the window. “In a minute. I’m still hungry.” He then goes into the sitting room. Pretending to be clueless, I turn to dad, “What’s going on?” “Right after you two left to go into the kitchen, two people sat down at the table behind us, saying that they should’ve gotten rid of Kuzco when they had a chance. He’s in danger!” “Oh no! We got to get him out of here!”

After a few moments of chaos, we finally get Kuzco out of the restaurant. “What are you two doing?” “Look, there’s two people in there looking for you.” “What?” “A big guy and a skinny old woman.” “Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?” “Oh yeah!” “That’s Yzma and Kronk! I’m saved!” I speak up, “No Kuzco, you’re not. They’re after you!” He doesn’t listen to me, “They’ll take me back to the palace. Thanks for your help. You’ve guys have been great. I can take it from here. I’ll be touch my goddess.” 

Dad speaks up, “You don’t understand! They’re trying to kill you!” 

“Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me.” 

“No, Kuzco, we can’t let you!” 

“What? Wha — Oh, I get it!” 

“What?” 

“You two don’t want to take me back to the palace. You want to keep me stranded out here forever.”

“No!” 

“This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it.” 

“Will you just listen to us—” 

“No, no, you listen to me. All you care about is your stupid hilltop!”

“What?” 

“You don’t care about me. Now, just get out of here. Go!”

“But—” 

“Go on! Get outta here!”

“Kuzco! Would you please just listen to my dad and I?!”

“Why would I?! You both don’t care about me at all! I don’t want to listen to any lies told to me by a senseless, ignorant farmer’s daughter!”

I froze at his words. They cut through my heart like a knife through butter. I feel many emotions right now: sadness, disappointment, frustration, anger…

“E-excuse me..?”

“You heard me! You’re nothing but a worthless peasant! I’m not going to listen to you manipulate me anymore!”

I laugh, but there’s no humor behind it. “That’s what you think? That we’ve been manipulating you? Then what do you call lying to us to get us to the palace?! We’ve been saving you! Even at the risk of our lives! We were helping you out of the kindness of our hearts! I was right about you, you’re nothing but a despicable, selfish, heartless man! I was even starting to fall for you, but now that I know how you really are and how you feel about me, I know to kill those feelings. Goodbye Emperor Kuzco. I hope you get what you deserve.”

At that, I don’t even wait for a response, nor look at his reaction. I storm away from him and dad, needing to be alone to blow off some steam. I find a nearby river and sit on a rock just to destress. I feel something wet on my cheeks, I go to wipe it away and I realize that I’ve been crying. I just let it all out, I cry until I can’t cry anymore. 

“Hey.” I look up to find dad. 

“Hi.” 

“I figured you’d want some alone time.” 

“You were right. I did. But I want my dad right now.” I lean into his hug as we sit on the rock together. 

“Was I too harsh? I mean, I know he was mean but…” 

“I think in the heat of the moment, your feelings just escalated.” 

“But why do I feel bad?” 

“Because young love is hard. Your mother and I had a spat once right before we started courting. It went along the lines of us insulting each other, only to realize we both felt terrible about hurting each other. After we apologized, we realized how much we meant to each other, and the rest was history.” 

“You never told me that. But how—” 

“You and Kuzco love each other. Whether you realize it now or not…you do. I see a decent amount of similarities between you two as your mother and I.”

I sit there processing what dad said. He’s right…I do love Kuzco. And not because of the movie, but I really love the real him. The one that’s not too deep inside, that needs a little digging to reach. It’s work but…sometime, the greatest treasure is within. 

“I do love him. And I can’t let the mean old scary lady kill him. Let’s go find him, so we can save him. And so I can apologize to him.” “That’s my girl.”

Don’t worry Kuzco. I’m on my way.


	8. Changing Kuzco Back

The next day, we’re still looking for Kuzco. Dad and I come across a familiar looking valley filled with llamas. Wait…Kuzco comes here after he finds out the truth about Yzma! I look at Dad, who keeps tapping my arm, and I see Kuzco trying to blend in with the other llamas. Dad drags me over, I whisper, “What are you doing?” “You’ll see.” He then sits in the middle of a group of llamas and starts talking to the llamas. 

I notice Kuzco out of the corner of my eye and see that he’s noticed us. I feel something nudge me and find the cutest little cria. (A/n: I looked it up and “cria” is the name for a baby llama.) I sit down and it jumps into my lap and curls up. I can’t help but smile at the little thing. As I start to pet it, another llama comes over, softly nudges the baby. Guessing she’s the cria’s mother, I stay still and to my surprise, she lays down next to me and rubs her head on mine. Only in a Disney movie can this happen.

As I pet the both of them, I see Kuzco talking to dad and hugging him. I smile at the loving exchange. The cria then jumps off my lap and starts to run around me and it’s mother and I laugh at the little one. I then hear someone clear their throat. Turning, I see Kuzco with a guilty expression. 

“I-I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. You’re not senseless or ignorant, nor are you a worthless peasant. You’re actually an incredible, smart, beautiful young woman, and I’m everything you said I was. I know you won’t be able to forgive me but—” 

I cut him off hugging him, “No I’m sorry! You aren’t any of those things! If you were you wouldn’t be apologizing. I was too harsh on you. I do forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me.” “Of course I do! I can’t stay mad at my goddess now can I?” We burst out laughing as we pull away, gazing into each other’s eyes. “Let’s get you transformed back into a human, yeah?” “Ye-ee-ee-es!!”

We then rush to our village to get stuff we may need for the road. “Ok, we’re just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies.” “Then we’ll be on our way, right?” “Right!” Just as we’re halfway home, two of the elderly ones in the village stop us, “Hey there, Pacha, (Y/n). You just missed your relatives.” “Our relatives?” “Yeah. We just sent them up to your house.” “What did they look like?” “See, there was this big guy and this older woman who is…how would you describe her?” “Eh, scary beyond all reason.” “Yeah, that’s it.”

The three of us look at each other panicked. “We’ve got to get up there!” As we come upon the house, dad turns to us, “Ok, I’m gonna go get Chicha and tell her what’s going on. You two wait here.” With just Kuzco and I alone, we sit down below the kitchen window waiting for dad to come back. 

“So…let’s say that…when I’m human again…if I asked you to court me…what would you say?” I look at a nervous Kuzco and think about what my dad told me yesterday. “I would say ‘maybe’. Depends on a couple of things.” “Like what? Name it! Anything you want!” “Well—” I stop hearing my parents get closer, “So, we have to get back to the palace, find the lab, and change him back.” Kuzco perks up and goes to greet my mom, “Hi there!” My mom, the protector, hits Kuzco in the head with her frying pan. “Mom, that was him.” “Whoops. Well go, I’ll stall them long enough for you three to get a head start.” “Thanks honey/mom.” Dad and I say while kissing her goodbye. “You have a lovely wife and mother. They’re both very pretty.” 

I grab a still discombobulated Kuzco and we take off. “Was it a good idea to leave your family with those two?” “Oh, don’t worry. They can handle themselves.” Right as dad says that, we see Yzma roll down hill in a wheelbarrow covered in honey and feathers. “See.” 

After we make it to the palace, we find the lever to the lab. Once we get there dad goes to pull it and I realize it’s the one to the trapdoor, that Kuzco and I are coincidentally standing on. “Wait dad – WRONG LEVERRRRRRRR!!!!” After swimming back with an alligator biting my skirt, Kuzco and I come back drenched, “Ok, why does she even have that lever?”

I pull the right one and we get flung into the cart, dad and Kuzco in the actual seats and me in Kuzco’s lap. “Hey goddess, come here often?” “Really not the time Kuzco!” The cart starts to move and it was actually a fun ride—minus the having no seatbelt. We get thrown from the cart and go towards the potions cabinet and start searching for the one to turn Kuzco back into a human.

“What does it look like?” “I don’t know. Just keep looking.” “Over here! It has to be one of these. Lions, tigers, bears…” “Oh, my. Looking for this?” We turn and I finally see what real Yzma looks like, “AAAHHH! Oh my god!” Scary doesn’t even BEGIN to describe what this woman looks like she could be Gollum’s’ cousin. 

“No! it can’t be! How did you get here before us?” 

“Uh…how did we Kronk?” 

“Well you got me. By all accounts, it doesn’t make sense.” 

“Oh well. Back to business.”

“Ok, I admit it. Maybe I wasn’t as nice as I should have been, but, Yzma, do you really want to kill me?” 

“Just think of it as ‘you’re being let go, that your life’s going in a different direction, that your body is part of a permanent outplacement.’”

“Hey, that’s kind of like what he said to you when you got fired.”

“I know. It’s called ‘cruel irony’—like my dependence on you.” Ok Kronk may not be the smartest but he doesn’t deserve Yzma to treat him like that.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Then I bet you weren’t expecting this!” She starts to lift her skirt and the three of us turn away, “Ah no!” “Aha!” She just reveals her knife on her calf, calming us down. “Oh ok.” “Ha ha! Finish them off.” She tosses the knife to Kronk. He starts talking to himself, while I know he’s really talking to his angel and devil on his shoulders. Yzma just looks back at us pointing to Kronk with a look on her face that said “Is he for real?” We just shrug at her.

She gets more upset, “Kronk! Why did I think you could do this? This one stupid thing. It’s like I’m talking to a monkey. A really, really big stupid monkey named Kronk! And do you want to know something else? I’ve never liked your spinach puffs. Never!”

Kronk then looks at the chandelier above Yzma and says, “That’ll work.” He cuts the rope with the knife, but stick-figure-Yzma doesn’t get a scratch on her. “Strange. That usually works.” She zooms to the levers, “And so does this!” She opens the trap door Kronk was standing on and he stays suspended in the air for a moment, “Ah. Should have seen that coming. Whoa!” 

Dad uses the distraction to try and get the vial that’ll turn Kuzco back into a human. “Aah! Give me that vial!” She pushes my dad and Kuzco headbutts her, sending her flying towards the cabinet. She then shoves the cupboard sending all of the vials that all look exactly the same onto the floor. “Oops. Clumsy me. Which one? Which one?” I glare at her as I help dad and Kuzco pick up the potions. 

Yzma pulls a rope and the alarm sounds. “Better hurry. I’m expecting company. Kill them! They murdered the emperor!” “No, wait! I’m the emperor! It’s me—Kuzco! They’re not listening to me!” I feel horrible for him, Yzma gets what she deserves when she turns into a cat. “Just take’em all!”

We take off running out of the lab and into the city. “We’ve gotta change you back. Try this one.” He hands Kuzco a vile and Kuzco downs it. We still run for our lives when I hear, “Uh, Pacha? (Y/n)? A little help!” I turn and see Kuzco as a turtle. I dart back and pick him up. After a few minutes, I feel something rubbing against my stomach and see Kuzco snuggling into my belly. “Kuzco!” “Huh? What? Sorry (Y/n), you’re just so comfy.” “Kuzco. Now. Is. Not. The. Time!” “Oh, right.”

Dad then picks me up and we slide down the banister, “Oh please be something with wings!” He then gives Kuzco another vial. We then are in the air, “Yeah! We’re flyin’!” The only problem is, Kuzco is a small bird, “Uh-oh!” Following slamming into the rock, which hurts more than it looks. 

“We’re not getting anywhere with you picking the vials. I’m picking the next one!” “Fine by me!” “Give me that one!” Next thing I know, Kuzco’s a whale. I start to smirk at him, and he looks straight at me with his…eye, “Don’t you say a word.” We hear a crumbling sound and find the bridge is cracking. The bridge breaks taking the three of us with it.

“Open up!” We give him one more vial, and he changes again. “Yay! I’m a llama again! Wait…” The canal is then drained and we get pulled with the current. Once we’ve situated on a ledge, We find that we only have two vials left. “Ok, only two left. It’s gotta be one of these.” All of a sudden Yzma kicks us away from the vials. Her and Kuzco fight over them and one explodes. I resist the urge to laugh when I realize this is when she turns into a kitten. 

With one left, Kuzco reaches for it, “I’ll take that.” “This is the one. This’ll change you back to a human.” Kitten Yzma then attacks Kuzco and instead of dad, I slip and find myself falling. I grab onto the ledge that a ways down from where we were. “(Y/n)!!” I hear dad and Kuzco scream in unison. 

“DRINK THE POTION KUZCO!” “OK, OK! Aah! Where did it go? Where is it?” I ignore the conversation Kuzco has with Yzma and focus on dad who’s trying to make his way down to me, “Dad be careful!” “You’re hanging for your life and you’re telling me to be careful?!” “Well at least one of us needs to get back to Mom and Tipo and Chaca!” “KUZCO! I NEED YOUR HELP!” “BE RIGHT THERE! GIVE ME A MINUTE!” “KUZCO!” “DAD!” I’m terrified as I find myself slipping, hanging by my fingertips. Oh no! 

In that moment, everything that ever happened to me while being in this world flashed before my eyes. All the hugs from my younger siblings, helping mom so that she doesn’t stress out, talking to the baby in her womb, helping dad with the llamas, meeting and falling in love with Kuzco…Kuzco! I never told him how I felt! I never told him that I love him! I hope he finds someone who will love him as much as I do.

As I feel my fingertips slip from the ledge, I close my eyes screaming, only to feel two hooves grab my hands. I look up to see Kuzco holding onto me with a fearful look on his face. He pulls me up and grabs me into a death-grip hug. “Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again! I can’t lose you!” I feel his body shaking like he’s sobbing. He pulls back and I see the tear streaks on his face. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.” I wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

All of a sudden I hear a high pitched screaming and we turn to see Kitten Yzma falling with the vial. “The vial! Oh Kuzco I’m so sorry!” “I don’t need it…everything I need is right in front of me.” I smile at him and put my forehead against his. 

Then I remember, “Wait, where’s my dad?!” “Up here!” I look up to see him smiling. He extends his hand to help me back up to the ledge while Kuzco picks me up by my waist to boost me up. We then hear Yzma fly back up with the potion, only for her to hit the covering and drop the potion right above us.

“The vial! You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Dad and Kuzco link their arms together and climb up. I then found some stairs that lead to the ledge where the vial is. When I get up there I find dad and Kuzco hugging again. “Here, uh, let me get this for you.” Dad presents the vial to my Kuzco, who looks at me with a loving expression. “Well, see you two on the other side.”


	9. Finally Together

Once Kuzco changes back, we stay the night because it was too late to leave safely. Kuzco said that he needed to speak to us, so dad and I were waiting for Emperor Kuzco. Dad was sitting by the model of our village that Kuzco showed us when we first came here a week ago.

Wow! A whole week has gone by. A lot has happened. It’s a nice change of pace, especially when nothing spectacular happened to me in my old life. “So, you both lied to me.” We look at Kuzco confused, “What?” “We did?” “Yeah. You said when the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing. And that when the sunlight hits the trees, that your stress melts away. Well, pal, goddess, I was dragged all over those hills, and I did not hear any singing, nor did my stress melt away. So…I’ll be building my summer home on a more magical hill. Thank you.”

We look at each other with smiles, “Hmm. Couldn’t pull the wool over your eyes, huh?” “No, no, I’m sharp. I’m on it. Looks like you and your family are stuck on that tuneless hilltop forever pal.” He then sits next to us as we still stare at the village model. “You know, I’m pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us. In case you’re interested.” “I’ll most definitely look into it.” Dad smiles, “Great. Well, we better get going. I don’t want Chicha and the kids to worry anymore.” “Oh…um…yeah. Actually, can I talk to (Y/n) before you go, privately?” Dad looks at me with a knowing smile, “Yeah, that’s fine. I have to get something from the market anyway. I’ll be back when I’m done.”

Once dad leaves, Kuzco grabs my hand, “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.” And with that, we take off running throughout the palace, laughing like there’s no tomorrow. We come to a stop at the end of a hallway and come face to face with huge double doors. Kuzco turns to me, “Close your eyes.” I do as he says and he let’s go of my hand only to open the doors. He then guides me through the doors like Beast does to Belle in the animated Beauty and the Beast. 

He leads me down a flight of stairs and then goes around behind me. I giggle as he wraps his arms around me. “Can I open them now?” “Go ahead.” I open my eyes to find the most beautiful garden I have ever seen! Unable to contain my joy I run through the garden, wind flowing through my hair, the scent of flowers filling my nose. I hear Kuzco chasing me and stop turning to him, only to misjudge how close he was and he barreled into me, knocking us both down. I land on my back with him on top of me. We stare at each other and start laughing. We get up and sit on a nearby bench just enjoying the view holding each other’s hand. 

“You know, I’ve heard stories from the different servants who were here when my parents were alive, that my parents would always spend their free time here together. When their duties were done for the day, they would enjoy the peacefulness. This garden is where they met. My dad was a bit younger than I was when he saw my mom, who was the gardener’s daughter, tending to this very garden. He instantly fell in love with her. He would make excuses to come to the garden and see her, even told her that he wanted to know more about the garden. Their love for each other only grew in this very place. I always wondered how one could fall so easily and so quickly like my father did. Just one look and he knew she was the one for him. I thought it was impossible and just a fairytale the nannies told me to get me to go to bed. But, when I saw you that day, when you and Pacha came to the palace for the first time, I understood how my dad felt. I knew from the moment I saw you, that there would be no other woman more perfect for me than you. What I’m trying to say is…I love you (Y/n). I love you with all of my heart, and I want nothing more than to have you by my side. We haven’t properly courted but I can’t live without you. I want to rule with you at my side, as my Empress. I’ll even take frequent trips to village so you can see your family, but, I need to ask you: Will you marry me?”

At this point, I’m sobbing so much. Not only has Kuzco opened up to me about his parents, but, he’s asked me to marry him. I never thought this would happen to me. I look at the love of my life, who’s down on one knee, and make my decision. “Yes…yes Kuzco. I’d love to marry you!” Kuzco starts crying and picks me up smiling and swings me around. “FINALLY!” We stop spinning and turn to see my dad standing there. “Oops. Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. Carry on.” And with that, he dashed off. 

Kuzco and I just chuckle at my dad. I turn back to my new fiancé and stare into his beautiful eyes. I notice him getting closer and closer, and I just grab him and kiss him. Feeling his soft, warm lips on mine sends tingles all over my body. He pulls me closer to deepen the kiss, our lips moving in sync. But sadly, we require air and have to pull away. “I love you my (Y/n).” “I love you my Kuzco.”


	10. Epilogue

A year. A whole year has passed since I woke up in the middle of the jungle. A year since I was adopted by Pacha and Chicha. It’s been such an exciting time; more than my old life. My family is bigger and I have found the love of my life, Kuzco.

I awake from my sleep to see the sun shining in my room and go to get up, when I feel a weight on my stomach. I look over to see my wonderful husband sleeping soundly with his arm around my waist, holding me close. I roll so that I’m facing him and start peppering his face with kisses. He grumbles as he wakes up, “Good morning my wife.” “Good morning my husband.” He then pulls me closer to him to the point that he’s laying on top of me. I smile down at him while running my fingers through his soft, silky hair. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, “Kuzco! Sissy! Are you two going swimming with us today?” I laugh at my siblings, “Yes! We’ll be there soon.” “Okay!” I hear them run off laughing. I go to get up again but Kuzco tightens his grip, “Do we have to get up?” “Yes, we do. Don’t worry we have the rest of the week to stay in.” He pouts, “Fine.” I rush to get ready and then let Kuzco have his turn. “Hey honey! I’m gonna go ahead and head down to meet my mom at the swimming hole.” “Ok, see you there!”

I get to the swimming hole and see mom with my new sibling, Yupi. “Hey Mom!” “Hello Empress.” “Mom, I’ve only been Empress for a month.” “So? You’re still an empress, no matter how long.” Yes, Kuzco and I have been married for one month, Kuzco wanted to have a longer engagement because he said his present to me wouldn’t be done for a while. His present ended up being a vacation home on the hill right next to my parents.

“How are you doing? It’s been a year since you came to us. Do you ever think about if you could go back to your world?” Yup, I told mom the truth about two months after I came here. She’s the only one that I felt would understand the most. She was surprised, which I was expecting but promised not to tell anyone else. “Even if I could, I wouldn’t. I mean, yes I love my biological parents but I can’t leave you guys or Kuzco. I love you all too much.”

We then hug and are interrupted by a gurgling sound coming from mom’s back. I look and see Yupi smiling at me. I release mom and take him out of the sling. “So you said that the house next to ours was Kuzco’s wedding gift to you. When are you getting your wedding gift to him?” “Oh, I already have it. I’m going to give it to him tonight.” “What did you get him?” “An heir to the throne.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“You—you’re pregnant?” 

“Yeah, I am!” 

Mom then pulls me into a hug, “Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for you! I’m gonna be a grandma!” 

“You are! Just don’t tell anyone else just yet. Wait until I tell Kuzco.” 

“Of course! How far along are you?” 

“The healer estimates it at three weeks.” 

“Oh I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thanks mom.”

We then hear my siblings laughing, along with the theme music, and we look over to see Kuzco and dad coming down the slide. Kuzco makes a big splash but then dad lands into the swimming hole and it pushes Kuzco out of the water. He dries off and comes over to us, and mom gives him a poncho similar to my dad’s with a llama on it. He hugs her with a smile on his face and pulls me into the hug, and eventually my dad and siblings join. Then the theme song guy comes out singing and we all pose with the rest of the village that suddenly appeared. Which means we’re at the end of the movie.

After a long day of swimming and laughing, everyone heads home. When Kuzco and I are settled in bed, I turn to him, “Hey Kuzco?” “Yeah?” “I realized that I have yet to give you your wedding gift.” “Babe, you didn’t have to.” “I know but I wanted to.” I reach over to the table and grab the box containing his gift. He opens the present and stares at it for a moment. “I-is…is this what I think it is?” He reaches in and pulls out a crown that could only fit on a baby’s head. “A-are…you…we…are we going to have a baby?!” Tears gather in his eyes, “Yes, I’m three weeks pregnant.”

Kuzco then tackles me into a hug. “I’m gonna be dad!!” He then goes down to my stomach and starts stroking it. “Hello. Hello in there. I’m your dad, and I already love you very much. Your mother and I are very excited to meet you. You’ll be the most loved child in the world. Of course, even when you get your siblings we’ll love you no less.” 

I tear up at his words and the unconditional love evident in his eyes. “Siblings?” “Do you really think we’re only having one?” he says with a smirk. “You’re insane.” “You’re amazing.” “You’re crazy.” “You’re powerful.” “You’re not playing this right.” I smile and Kuzco leans down to kiss me. “Well, you better get some rest love. Now that you’re pregnant you won’t be doing much until the baby is born.” I laugh at my protective husband and cuddle into him. “Goodnight my love.” “Goodnight my empress.”

This is my life now…and I couldn’t be more happy!


End file.
